


the perfect and the ordinary

by kezikaye05



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa is whipped, pretty pretty oikawa, steampunk fashion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kezikaye05/pseuds/kezikaye05
Summary: Just a short self indulgent fic bc i wanted to write about oikawa being pretty and ye ah they play dress up basically





	the perfect and the ordinary

There he stood, a perfectly build frame, caramel brown tousled locks, a sharp nose, round cheekbones, a sharp jaw with flawless skin all around, a cute light peach colour that resembles that of a newborn. With big brown eyes and a cheeky grin on his face, and a light blush that danced on the tip of his skin, oikawa tooru was the epitome of beauty. Combined with a knack for sports and a mischievous personality, it was no wonder he charmed all the girls wherever he went. 

Yet, throughout all the shy and meek girls who bashfully came up to him holding out cookies, or the bold ones who tried to seduce him, oikawa tooru only had eyes for one. 

A certain person who captured his heart since day one, 

A certain person named iwaizumi hajime. 

With a muscular build and slightly darker skin, a strong assertive nature and a soft side underneath the hard exterior he chose to portray, iwaizumi hajime may not have been the most attractive, yet there was something about him that enticed tooru, something that made him want to call iwaizumi ‘mine’. He’d dreamed about it for so long, blushing under the sheets whenever he thought of his best friend, never realising that iwaizumi had also longed for more. 

“ Iwa-chan, what do you think of this?” oikawa practiced, pretending to burst through the door and striked a pose, placing his hands on his hips and jutting them to the side. He couldn’t wait to see iwaizumi awestruck and spellbound by the symphony he has spent an hour choosing, there was no way anyone could look better than him.

With the shared theme of steampunk, the two friends had decided to see who could pull it off better, and the winner would get free drinks for a week. Oikawa was convinced he could easily pull this off and donned a long black leather jacket adorned in silver buttons and lace up sleeves. On the inside he wore a black button up shirt with a slightly visible floral pattern, and black skinny jeans held together with a belt. On the jeans there were multiple zippers that shone and reflected against the sunlight. 

Oikawa looked like a masterpiece, a sculpture or painting straight from the last stroke of the brush, his refined jawline perfectly matched the classy yet modern and casual ensemble. There was a hint of neutral watermelon cologne wafting from his clothing, and he runs his fingers through his wild yet fitting hair. 

Indeed, oikawa tooru was the very epitome of physical perfection. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Iwaizumi gulped nervously and tugged at his sleeveless vest uncomfortably, the open collar scraped at the tip of his skin at the back of his neck, and the multiple metal rings felt like bars of gold weighing him down, he wore a white tank inside that was a little too tight than he liked and his old ripped jeans, a simple outfit for an ordinary man. 

There was no darn way he could oikawa, flamboyant fashionable oikawa that seemed to beat him in every aspect of perfection and popularity. His hair stood in its usual spiky tufts and his eyebrows were furrowed into its usual frown as he looked at himself in the mirror. 

Should i strike a pose? A punchline? Maybe something sexy? 

“ ah..…. who am i trying to impress anyway…” he muttered, sighing and walking off, shaking his head slightly as he did so. He slumped on the couch and switched on the television while waiting for tooru patiently. 

Six o'clock on the dot, the chime of the doorbell rang through iwaizumi’s apartment, followed by a muffled cry of ‘iwa-chan’. Iwaizumi shuffled over to the door and opened it, lifting his eyes only to drop his jaw as he stared at the paragon of fashion standing in front of him. A flawless artwork made back in the 1800s, it seemed. Hair that bounced with every turn of a head and light gothic makeup that gently brushed over his face like the stroke of a brush. It enchanted iwaizumi and he was left gaping at the beauty. 

Oikawa looked iwaizumi up and down, his eyes lingering on the slightly visible dip of hajime’s stomach muscles and his well toned muscular arms, before trailing back up to his face. His face flushed slightly pink, a subtle blush lingering on for just a second. Had he never noticed how good hajime looked in sleeveless tops? 

After gaping at each other for what seemed like an eternity, iwaizumi shook his head and opened the door wider for tooru

“ well? Are you going to stand there ogling me all day?” iwaizumi smirked. 

“Iwa chan! You were checking me out too!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! i hope you liked it ٩(๑òωó๑)۶  
> comments are welcome :3


End file.
